


History Repeating

by klonoafan5



Series: Swapstuck AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grimdark Jake, Heavy Angst, Homestuck Kidswap, Jake Deserves A Hug, Jake is Rose, John is Roxy, Mage of Void - Freeform, Mute John, Seer of Hope - Freeform, SwapStuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Thanks to the person who helped me edit this!





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who helped me edit this!

In the Land of Seclusions and Mystery, Jake stretched out as the two Lalondes came out of the ruins with torches in their hands.

John held the missing object in his arms. "Well, I gotta say we've done a great job here. Now we can finally bring this over to the salamanders back at the village!" Jake chirped happily.

John smiled in response to his ectofather/son's chipper tone. Everything was dark and desolate except for the fireflies floating around throughout the land and the stars in the sky as the two ventured into the forest.

During their way back, he stopped to hear the eldritch sounds of the Horrorterrors. At first, he tilted his head towards the sky. After a while of hearing nothing, he just shrugged. He then looked back at the brightly clad boy walking alongside him, gabbing on and on like he used to do before he lost his voice.

Then he stopped.

John's feet came to a sudden halt when he noticed him not moving. He stood there, looking at him, his eyebrows furrowed with worry when he saw his body shaking so ever slightly. 

Feeling anxious, he cautiously reached out. 

Before he could even blink, he found himself being knocked into a tree, held in by only his neck and wrist.

 

In the midst of being captured, he noticed the black aura and grey skin taking over his features. He already been taken over. John struggled to break free until he had stopped to notice his hands were shaking. He could see just a glimpse of tears in his eyes. It was faint, but he could feel his presence. The light of hope still shining deep down the dark tentacles of the ones who were controlling him. If only he could try to find a way to reach to him, he can-!

_...!_

John froze, his eyes widening before he looked down to see what has happened to him. Only to see that he was stabbed in the chest.

Blood trinkled down his mouth as he felt his neck being loosened and falling into his arms before feeling himself slipping away....

 

Jake stood there in complete and utter shock. His eyes were wide and shaking as he was forced to watch his ectobiological father/son die again. 

But this time by his own hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the outside world, the controlled Seer placed the dead Mage onto the Quest Bed and awaited for his revival to commence.

All of a sudden, he froze, clutching his head as he flashed from grey to white. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could practically feel the monster seeping into the corners of his mind before he could blink. Jake screamed, clutching at his head as he fell to his knees.

"Get out!" He screeched, voice echoing through the sky.

The monster barely slowed its onslaught, now reaching its tentacles into his memories. Jake willed himself to stand on shaking legs and began to build mental walls around the beast, slowly moving them closer and closer together.

It roared inside his head, making him almost tumble to the ground from the sound as it pushed its limits against the closing walls. With shuddered breaths, he continued.

The roars were louder, twisting his stomach as well as his mind. Closer and closer the walls were moving together. A quarter way there. Half way.

Its screeches were becoming pained and frightful. Jake continued even further, slowly but surely. Three fourths. Five sixths.

Then it stopped.

 Jake breathed in deeply, clutching his Seer outfit before stopping to see the symbol of void glowing brightly for the whole planet to see.

He looked around to see a massive swarm of fireflies blinking their lights around the fallen hero. He covered his eyes as a bright light enveloped the entire bed. 

He saw the silhouette of his body rising as his real self merged with his dream self back at Skaia. 

 

When the light faded, he froze when he felt a warm hand touch in his shoulder. Jake looked up and stopped to see a hooded figure wearing the cool blue colors of his chosen aspect.

"J-John?"

 The figure didn't respond until he took off his hood, revealing his smiling face. The most surprising thing was what came out of his mouth.

"Sorry for making you worry."

John froze when he felt Jake hugged him tightly as he started to cry. A comforting smile then grew on John's face as he gently massaged his back to comfort the sobbing boy in his arms.


End file.
